


Siete noches☾

by lostinjupiter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinjupiter/pseuds/lostinjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de 7 drabbles de 100 palabras cada uno, en los cuales se resume la relación de Louis y Harry en siete noches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete noches☾

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles y resultó ser algo muy entretenido. Muchas gracias a Lis por incentivarme a publicar esto aunque no sea nada especial, y por supuesto, muchas gracias a quien lea (:

**I**

La primera noche que pasaron juntos había sido un desastre. Estaban cansados, y aún desconfiaban del resto de los participantes. En su grupo estaban a gusto, pero dentro de la casa debían compartir con todos y eso… eso no era algo que les agradara. Al oji-azul parecía no importarle, mientras que al rizado sí. Era la primera vez que estaría lejos de casa y eso le tenía un poco complicado. 

\- Estarás bien, Harry. –le había susurrado el mayor aquella noche en la terraza.

\- Gracias, Louis. –Contestó él, sintiendo unos brazos rodeándole los hombros haciéndole sentir _como en casa_.

 

**II**

Desde la primera noche ya habían pasado un par de meses y todo parecía ir de maravilla. Los cinco se habían acoplado perfectamente y eso se notaba en el escenario en cada una de sus presentaciones. Cada vez mejoraban más y eso les tenía contentos, razón por la cual habían salido a celebrar.

Aquella segunda noche la recuerdan claramente, fue aquella en la que un pequeño secreto salió a la luz.

\- ¿Me acompañas a tomar aire? –le había pedido Louis. - ¿Sabes? Tú fuiste mi primer _crush_ aquí dentro. 

\- ¿Sí? Entonces fue mutuo. –contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

 

 

**III**

No estaban ebrios. Sí habían bebido un poco, pero no estaban ebrios. Sin embargo, justificar acciones aludiendo el alcohol como culpable, era algo que todo el mundo hacía, así que ellos también lo hicieron. Se habían besado. Zayn, Liam y Niall les habían visto, y estaban contentos por ellos, ya que luego de meses en los que ambos reprimieron lo que sentían, por fin habían dejado que sus sentimientos afloraran.

Pero oh, claro, _estaban ebrios_.

\- Yo… lo siento, bebimos demasiado y… -habló Louis.

\- Lo sé, yo también. No pasa nada. –aceptó Harry.

Y ya nadie mencionó el tema.

 

**IV**

Después de aquella tercera noche, habían vuelto a besarse cada vez que el alcohol nublaba sus sentidos, ya que era la excusa perfecta para dejarse llevar por aquello que sentían. Sin embargo, comenzaba a hacerles daño. El no aceptar lo que sentían, estaba destruyéndolos cada día un poco más y ambos sabían que aquello acabaría mal. 

La cuarta noche, el frío había sido la excusa perfecta para dormir juntos.

\- Lou… -le había llamado Harry.- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero, Haz. 

Sus manos se entrelazaron bajo las sábanas, sus miradas colisionaron y sonrieron.

_Por fin lo habían aceptado._

 

 **V**  
Aquella había sido la final de TXF, y por desgracia, habían perdido. De todos modos, Simon pagó un contrato para que ellos pudieran graban un cd, lo cual les había hecho olvidar que no habían ganado. Se sentían felices, esto era más de lo que jamás habían imaginado y todo parecía un sueño.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo, Harry? –había preguntado el mayor cuando se encontraron solos mirando las estrellas compartiendo una manta.

\- Sigo trabajando en eso. –rió el menor. Louis le sonrió y besó sus labios suavemente.

Sin embargo, no sabían cuán duro era lo que se les venía encima.

 

**VI**

Era maravilloso ver dónde habían comenzado y ver todo lo que habían logrado, era simplemente increíble. Habían viajado por el mundo, conocido gente maravillosa, ganado premios, participado en campañas benéficas y todo iba de maravilla. Claro, todo excepto, ellos. 

Estaban contentos por todo lo que tenían, las fans y el reconocimiento, pero ellos no estaban bien. Las prohibiciones por parte de Modest! les tenían hartos, y aquel había sido un día de colapso. 

\- Harry, ¿qué pasa? –había preguntado Louis con preocupación.

\- Ya no puedo más, Louis. No puedo seguir ocultándolo. 

El oji-azul suspiró: él tampoco podía seguir haciéndolo. 

 

**VII**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la formación de la banda y no podían creerlo. Prontamente estrenarían su película y eso era una cosa de locos. Cuando se habían embarcado en aquella aventura, no sabían lo que les depararía, no sabían lo que lograrían, así como tampoco sabían las consecuencias de esto. Y allí estaban ellos, les había costado muchas lágrimas, pero lo habían logrado.

Aquella séptima noche, luego del concierto, habían decidido escaparse solos por allí, por las frías calles de USA.

\- Júrame que este sueño nunca acabará.- pidió Louis con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Lo juro, Lou.


End file.
